Cupidmon&Kero
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A Digimon 03/CCS Crossover, the tamers recibe a visit from Sakura and Co.,Kero wants to play cupid with them and ask the help of some digimons to play cupid with him. Just an "alternative" chapter 7, were we use the song we planed to use.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors and a pro...

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
SHCG: We are back  
  
Freak: Hell Yeaaa!!!  
  
MMX2: With another crossover on the way  
  
Freak: We will use theirs japanese names  
  
Aerisakura: We hope you like it  
  
SHCG: We don't own Digimon nor CCS  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors and a proposal  
  
  
  
Rika was at her house when she saw a Digital Field and called Renamon and both of them runned towards the field, when they arrived they saw a digimon that looked like a tiger with wings fighting a weird looking digimon (SHCG: Is not really important to the story what digimon is).  
  
"This doen't look like a something made with magic, Sakura use a Clow Ca..." the digimon that looked like a winged tiger was attacked by a Diamond Storm of Renamon.  
  
"You must defeat them Renamon and absorb theirs data" Ruki yelled while Renamon had already defeated the weird looking digimon and absorbed his data and the Digital Field desappeared, then she turned to the winged tiger and was about to attack him when a girl with aurburn brown hair and emerald green eyes with a weid outfit apeared.  
  
"Please, don't hurt Kero" the girl said while Takato, Guilmon, Jen and Terriermon arrived, the same that some kid using a chinese outfit and a girl holding a camera.  
  
"Great, just what I needed, another coward tamer who doen't want to fight" Rika said glaring at the girl.  
  
"A tamer? What's that?" said the girl while the winged tiger transformed into something that looked like a stuffed animal.  
  
"Uh, the D-Ark doen't show any information of that digimon" Takato said while holding his D-Ark infront of the "stuffed animal".  
  
"Digimon? What's that?" the girl said looking at Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon "Kero, are they some kind of guardians like you?".  
  
"I don't sense magic from them" the little "stuffed animal" said flying towards Guilmon.  
  
"Takatomon, Guilmon doesn't sense that he be a digimon" Guilmon said sniffing at Kero.  
  
"I think we should explain them what a digimon and a tamer is, and you should explain what this is" Jen said walking to the girl and her friends.  
  
"Well first, this is Jenrya but we call him Jen and the digimon that looks like a rabbit is Terriermon, the girl over there is Ruki and the digimon that looks like a fox is Renamon, I'm Takato and this is Guilmon" Takato said looking at the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" the girl said smiling "The girl with the camera is my best friend Tomoyo, he is Syaoran, I'm Sakura, we are came here to visit my uncle, oh and this is Kero" she said pointing to the "stuffed animal"  
  
After a while Jen explained everything about the Digimons and Tamer are, and Sakura explained everything about the Clow Cards and what a Card Captor is, she explained about the guardians of the cards and Kero been one of them.  
  
"So this is supposed to be a very powerful guardian, to me looks like a weak stuffed animal" Ruki said pointing to Kero.  
  
"I don't know why, but this girl remainds me of a certain chinese gaki that I know" Kero said with sarcasm glaring at Syaoran while Ruki and Syaoran were giving a death glare to Kero.  
  
"Shut up once and for all stupid stuffed animal" Syaoran said trying to control his anger and not punch Kero.  
  
"What did you said? That, that kid is like me" Ruki said pointing to Syaoran who was glaring at her "Ha, not even in hid best dreams would he be like me"  
  
"Hey Ruki, are you sure you want another kid dreaming of you?" Terriermon teased but got a punch in the face from Ruki while Takato blushed bright red.  
  
"Hey brat, what's wrong with you? Do you want to fight with me? You wouldn't win" said a very pissed Syaoran.  
  
"Ha, I will only need to give you a kick and you would be gone to dreamland" Ruki said turning her hand into a fist.  
  
"Those two make a good couple" Kero keep teasing  
  
"Alrigh you to, stop it, there is no reason to fight" Takato said while steping beteween them and then Ruki punched him in his stomach taking his breath away and making him fall on his knes (Freak: Owww, that gotta hurt).  
  
"This isn't of your business goggle-head" Rika said glaring at Takato "Renamon, let get out of here" she said turning away and leaving a poor Takato on the ground and an angry Syaoran glaring at her "Hmmph" he said walking to Sakura and Tomoyo who were shocked with this happenings.  
  
"That Ruki, always looking for fight and hurting the dreamer-boy" "Terriermon" "What? Thats the truth and you know it" Jen and Terriermon argued while walking away forgeting the poor Takato who was still on the ground.  
  
"Takatomon, are you Ok." said Guilmon looking worried at his tamer who was just recovering his breath. "Are you Ok. Takato?" Takato hear a sweet voice and lookes up to meet a worried Sakura, at this he blushed a deep red while Syaoran got really angered looking at this and to make things worst Tomoyo, like always, was taping everything and saying things like "How cuteeee" with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Thanks" Takato said while taking her hand and standing up, blushing maddly "Takatomon is all red in his face, Takatomon, are you Ok.?" Guilmon said worried for his tamer. "This kid is worst than that chinese gaki, he blushes even more, and I never thought that there will be something that could blush more than the gaki" Kero said teasing at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, we have to go, it's getting late and my uncle is going to get worried, it was nice to meeting you and your friends, I hope we see each other again" Sakura said while shaking Takato's hand and then released and walked towards Syaoran and Tomoyo and smiled at them, Syaoran forgot his anger and blushed but looked away.  
  
"Hey Sakura, would you mind if I go with dino-friend here?, there are somethings I want to ask him something" Kero said looking at Guilmon and then said "That if you don't mind dino-friend"  
  
"Guilmon likes to be visited by friends" Guilmon said smiling.  
  
"Fine Kero, if he doesn't mind you to go, then it's Ok., see you tomorrow" Sakura said smiling and Takato and Syaoran blushed "Yea, and that way we could see our new friends again" Kero smiled evily at Syaoran who just glared at him.  
  
"Well, then until tomorrow" Sakura said walking to her friends "It was nice to meeting you guys" said Tomoyo while walking away and Syaoran just said "Hummph, later" and left with them.  
  
Takato waved his hand to them until they where out of sight and then turned to see at Guilmon "Well guys, I got to go home, see you tomorrow" he said walking away to his house.  
  
"Alright dino-friend, where do you have that delicious bread? You can fool me I can smell it from here, so give me some" Kero said with a dangerous grin on his face. "I have them on my house, leets go to there and Guilmon will give you some" Guilmon said walking towards his house.  
  
"One more thing dino-friend, does that kid with goggles have a girlfriend, cuz I don't want my mistress end with that chinese gaki, and I would like her to be with that friend of yours" Kero said while flying above Guilmon's head.  
  
"Uhh, what is a girlfriend?" Guilmon said confused. "It doesn't matter, I guess he doen't have one, well, hey dino-friend, will you help me to put my mistress and your friend together"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Freak: Duun duuun duuun, what will be Guilmon's answer  
  
Aerisakura: Isn't obvious already you dummy  
  
Freak: Hey, just making some suspence  
  
Aerisakura: Whatever, this should be a RUKATO  
  
MMX2: Let's see if these two can put Sakura and Takato together  
  
Aerisakura: We should read the rev...  
  
Monkey Man: Monkeeeeey Maaaaaaaaaannnn  
  
Aerisakura:........... Who is this guy?  
  
SHGC: He is my friend, he is fron Hey, Arnold, he is kinda cool  
  
Aerisakura:...... Whatever...like I was about to said...  
  
MMX2: Please R&R  
  
Everyone turns to meet Monkey Man  
  
Aerisakura: (wishpering) Now is my chance, leave you reviews and tell me what you want it to be, a RUKATO and a S&S or a TakatoxSakura and a Ruki&Syaoran and I will see what can I do to make them be like you ask  
  
Freak: Did you say something As  
  
Aerisakura: Don't call me that!!(sight) And I was just saying thanks for reading and read our next chapter  
  
Freak: Hell Yea, by the way, we'll try to have the next chapter soon, but we are working on others proyects 


	2. Chapter 2: The cupids, the angered and t...

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
MMX2: Here is chapter 2  
  
Freak: HellYeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
MN: An as you suggested, it will be a Sakura / Takato / Ruki love triangle  
  
Aerisakura: Hey MN your are finally here, you will help me now, against this two right?  
  
SHCG: Great, she likes the RUKATO pairing to, so surely there will be some RUKATO moments from now on.  
  
MN: That's right, isn't Takato as cute as Leonardo Dicaprio  
  
All: o-O;;;; poor Takato  
  
MN: Hey, Aerisakura you should support me.  
  
Aerisakura: Sorry but....Do I tell you the truth or we keep been friends?  
  
Freak,MMX2&SHCG: o-O;;; it doen't matter if you like that guy, but don't compare him with Takato.  
  
MN: Fine, whatever, better lets go on with the fic.  
  
Freak: We will use better their inglish names (just the ones from digimon)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon nor CCS  
  
Chapter 2: The cupids, the angered and the jealous??  
  
  
  
Guilmon was still thinking about what Kero said, he still didn't understand what Kero said "Well, what do you said dino-friend?" Kero said with insistence.  
  
"Would this make Takatomon happy?" asked Guilmon, he still didn't understand what a girlfriend was, but thought that a girlfriend could make happy at his tamer. "Of course!! He will be very happy with Sakura" Kero said smiling.  
  
"Then I will help you" Guilmon said while giving his paw to Kero, Kero gave his little paw to him and they shooked paws.  
  
"Fine then, we'll start tomorrow and this is what we are going to do..." Kero wishpered his plan at Guilmon.  
  
  
  
The Next Day.....  
  
  
  
Kero was telling the plan to Guilmon again when Takato arrived "Hey Guil, hey Kero, here I bringh you some bread" Takato gave them the bread and bouth of them started to eat it as fast as they could.  
  
After a while they were still eating when Henry and Terriermon arrived, bouth of them sweat droped at see them eat like that. "Those two are very much alike" Terriermon said laughing at them.  
  
"Hey Takato, why don't we go to the playground?, the others must be there already" Jen said as he started to walk to the playground, Takato and the others followed him. In there Kazu and Kenta had already arrived and were playing a card game.  
  
"Hey guys" said Henry but he didn't get an answer, Kazu and Kenta don't even looked at them "Those two are really dumb, they wouldn't notice us even if we punched them on theirs faces" said Terriermon trying to attrack their atention but they, again, ignored him.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura will come to pick me up in any moment" Kero said looking at Guilmon and making signals to him, Guilmon nodded and said "I will come right back, there is something I must do" and with that he started to run to some bushes "Hey Guilmon wait" Takato said running after him, but Kero flyed in front of him and make him stop.  
  
"Wait kid, maybe he recived a call from the nature" Kero said lying "A call from nature?...Oohhh I get it, he went to..." Takato said but stoped embarrassed.  
  
In that moment arrived Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo "Hi, good morning" said Sakura smiling making blush at Takato, at this Syaoran got angry and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
When Guilmon got back, he had a bouquet of flowers, and when he saw at Sakura, he walked to her and gave her the flowers "Takatomon send you this flowers, and says that he hopes you find them as beautiful as you" Guilmon said giving his best smile at her, at this Sakura and Takato blushed.  
  
"Guilmon...what do you thi..nk that you...are..doing" said Takato very nervous, Syaoran glared at Guilmon and then at Takato while Tomoyo was, like always, taping everything and saying something like "How cuuuttteee".  
  
And to make things worst, Rika saw everything and got really angry (MN: Why could that be?), and until now Takato and the others noticed her standig there, it was a little hard to recognize her since she wasn't dressed as she uses to dress, today she was wearing a dress!!!  
  
At this, Kazu and Kenta reacted at last "Hey, look is the Digimon Queen, and she is wearing a dress" Kazu and Kenta said at the same time and continued laughing at Rika, Syaoran also started to laugh.  
  
"Something terrible is going to happen, the Digimon Queen is wearing a dress" Terriermon said teasing and this time Henry didn't say anything to stop him, he was laughing as well.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY, I don't have to explaine myself, but today is my mom's birhday and she make me wear this as a present to her, so say any other comment about it and I will beat you up" Rika said really angered forming a fist.  
  
"Rika, I think you look very nice" said Takato walking to her smiling, he thought that in that way she would calm down, but he was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"That's it" PAAACCKKK she punched at Takato on the face, leaving him a black eye and throwing him at the ground, she left after that, and Ryo saw her and tryed to catch up with her "Hey Rika, wait for me" he said but a car passed over a puddle of mud that was really close to him and splashed him, Rika don't even notice he was there and continued walking, she still was angered, her face was all red with anger...or....  
  
In the park, everyone were worried for Takato, he was very dizzy and couldn't stand up, Kazu and Kenta, after have laughed enoght of Takato, they returned to their card game, and Syaoran was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well Takato, how many finger you see?" Henry said holding two fingers in front of him "Six" Takato said still being dizzy.  
  
"Wow, Rika sure damaged your brain" said Terriermon teasing "Terriermon, be quiet, don't you see that Takato isn't feeling well, wait for him to recover at least" Henry said scoulding at his digimon.  
  
Tomoyo was laughing at Terriermon but laughed more to see the face that Syaoran made when he saw at Sakura helping to stand up at Takato, Guilmon was helping too, but he didn't care for the red-dino-digimon.  
  
"Come, lets go to that bench over there" Sakura and Guilmon took Takato to the closest bench while the other were to occupied playing cards, laughing at Takato or at Syaoran, or they were to angered giving death glares at Takato.  
  
"Hmmp" Syaoran said, he couldn't stand anymore to see at Sakura helping at Takato, and much less stand the at Tomoyo laughing at him, so he left while Henry and Terriermon stoped laughing and went to see how was Takato feeling, and Tomoyo was still taping everything.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, wherever Rika is.....  
  
  
  
"Rika, I think that you should apologize to Takato" Renamon said, trying to convince Rika to be reasonable.  
  
"I don't have why to apologize to that goggle-head, that will teach him to not talk to me like that" Rika said, she still was very angered.  
  
"But he just make you a compliment, he didn't do it to make fun at you like the other kids" said Renamon starting to lose her patience with her sturbborn tamer.  
  
Rika looked at the ground and thought about what Renamon had said, she sighed "You are right Renamon, I should apologize to him" Rika said starting to walk towards the park.  
  
  
  
In the park.....  
  
  
  
Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Terriermon had already left, and Tomoyo, who was supposed to had left with them, was hidden in some bushes taping what she called "a sweet Takato&Sakura moment" besaids her were Kero and Guilmon.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Sakura asked giving Takato one of her famous smiles making Takato blush, he was so nervous that couldn't even speak, so he just nodded, at this, Sakura smile growed and kissed him on his cheek making him blush even more.  
  
"I got to go now, thanks for the flowers, you are very kind" and with that she left, leaving a dazzed Takato behind.  
  
Not to fsr from there Rika saw everything, she frowned, her anger returning to her, she turned around and left to her house not looking back.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Aerisakura: Son't you hate when your mom makes you do something you don't like as a birthday present.  
  
All: Yea, but at least is just one time at year  
  
Aerisakura: Does Takato had to bee punched again.  
  
Freak: Hell Yeaaaaaaaaaa  
  
MN: Is this something that is going to happen often.  
  
Freak: Hell YEAAAAAAAA.  
  
SHGC: Poor Rika.  
  
MN: Yea poor of her, and poor Syaoran.  
  
Aerisakura: Please R&R  
  
MN: And tell us who do you want that be the one that Takato chooses, that of course if Rika admit her feelings.  
  
MMX2: Tell us what you think of this fic.  
  
Freak: Hell Yeaaa  
  
SHCG: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. 


	3. Chapter 3: A failed plan??

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
Freak: .......Here is the Chapter 3.  
  
Aerisakura: The good things are about to start.  
  
MMX2: The audience asked for a RUKATO.  
  
Aerisakura: You don't sound very happy but anyway we'll make it a RUKATO.  
  
Freak:.......Fine, but I won't make it easy for them, MN joined with us, now are just you the only one that wants a RUKATO.  
  
MN: Sorry, but Takato is MINE.  
  
Freak: I wanted a RukixSyaoran, but you always make the chinese gaki leave before I could do something.  
  
Aerisakura: And I will keep doing that, now, besaids you always make Rika punch Takato.  
  
MN: Let's go on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A failed plan??  
  
  
  
Guilmon saw the expression on Rika's face when she saw at Takato and Sakura and he got worried, Kero waited for Tomoyo to leave with Sakura, and then he told Guilmon his next plan, Guilmon just nodded.  
  
"There is something that I must do, Kero, I will see you later" Guilmon said as he walked in towards Rika's house.  
  
Guilmon was about to arrive at Rika's house when Renamon appeard in front of him "What are you doing here?" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I was wandering if Rika is feeling well, I saw her at the park and she left angered when she saw at Takato with that other girl" Guilmon said worried.  
  
Renamon was silent, she was thinking in the actions that Rika had lately, she then looked at Guilmon and said "I think that Rika may like your tamer, let's go to talk in other place" with that Renamon walked pass him and went to little park not to far from Rika's house.  
  
"Then Rika likes Takatomon?" Guilmon asked looking at the ground confused, Renamon sighed and nodded and said "But she wont admite it"  
  
"I got an idea, what Kero asks me to do to her friend I do it to Rika" Guilmon said smiling waiting for Renamon approval, but she keep silent thinking, she didn't know if it would be a good idea, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good, then, this is what Kero told me to do..." Guilmon whispered at Renamon the plan and she nodded smiling too.  
  
The next day, like always everyone were in the park, plying card, or just chatting, when Sakura and her friends arrived, Kero started to tell Guilmon to go and do what they got planed, Guilmon left but didm't returned until he saw at Rika cooming.  
  
"Why do I have to come here Renamon?" Rika asked angered at her digimon while Sakura and her friends talked with Henry and Terriermon, who looks to know about Guilmon's plan and is helping to distract Sakura.  
  
Guilmon walked to Rika holding a small teddy bear and a box of chocolates, and gave them to her while saying "Takatomon send you this and wants to know if you would be his valentine" Rika face turned red.  
  
Takato saw everything and thought 'She is going to kill me, she is going to kill me' he sighed and walked to them, Rika gave him a death glare she took the presents and then she kicked Takato in a very sensitive place. (Freak: Ouucchhh, that's gonna hurt in the morning).  
  
She then leave not before to slaping at Guilmon on the back of his head and looking back at Takato and saying "When I thought that you could't be more stupid, you come and do something even more stupid, call you glggle-brain isn't enought to mark your stupidity, and your digimon is as stupid as you, we don't even are in February" and with that Rika left, everyone around were looking at them now in silent and they wanted to go to help at Takato, but he got up and ran away.  
  
"Whoa, and I thought that the chinese gaki was rude" Kero said lauhging but got a glare for everyone around, this time not even Terriermon dared to make a joke.  
  
When Rika was on her way to her house Ryo appeared and was going to talk to her, but she was so furious that she walked pass him without realizing he was there and pushed him to the street in a pound of mud.  
  
Rika was in her house, still holding the bear and the box of chocolates, the teddy bear remembered at one she had when she was a little girl and the chocolates were her favourite, she then knew that only someone knew that beasids her-Renamon, so she called for Renamon and Renamon appeared in front of her already knowing why Rika called her.  
  
"Renamon why did you form part of this" Rika said angered and Renamon looked at the ground and said "I thought that you maybe liked Guilmon's tamer, you didn't need to do and say all those things"  
  
"What does that goggle-head thinks, yesterday was that other girl, today was me, what is he going to do tomorrow, go to that girl Jeri" Rika said a little less angered, Renamon looked at her and said "Then you only got angered because he did the same to that other girl, so if he says that he only likes you, you wont be angered anymore?"  
  
"I didn't say that...Renamon you better leave" Rika said looking away, at this Renamon smiled and desappeared.  
  
  
  
Guilmon was looking for Takato when Renamon appeard in front of him and told him why was Rika angered and Guilmon nodded understanding what must be done, Renamon and him started to think in another plan.  
  
  
  
Takato was in other side of the park hidding, when Sakura found him, she took a seat besaids him.  
  
"You know, my friend Syaoran used to be like your friend Rika, except that we didn't fight like you do" Sakura said looking and him and then turned to see at the sky and continued "But now, we are very good friends, he is nice to me now, maybe if you talk with Rika, she will understand that everything was a joke from Kero, he told me he made Guilmon give me the flowers, but that he didn't have anything to do with what happen this morning, if you like Rika, I think you should go and tell her in person how do you feel for her, I don't think that she meant what she say to you" Sakura looked at him again and smiled "I have to go now, I hope you feel better" and with that she left.  
  
Takato stayed in silence, thinking about what to do now, maybe he should do what Sakura told him and tell Rika in person what he felt, even when he didn't know that Guilmon was going to do what he did, Takato had bought that teddy bear a few weeks ago, he planned to give it to Rika anyway, but he wanted to give it to her in person, he just didn't have the courage to go and tell her in person, he sighed, and stayed there thinking if Rika could feel the same for him.  
  
  
  
Rika was in her room looking at the teddy bear, it was the same bear she had seen the other day in a store, when she saw it remembered when her grandfather gave her one like that a months before he died, she sighed and hugged the bear, she remembere at her grandfather and remembered the way she treated at Takato, she thought that she should apoligize to him, she then fall sleep, still hugging the teddy bear.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
MN: Poor Takato, Freak why do you always have to make him be punched by Rika.  
  
Freak: 'Cause is funny.  
  
Aerisakura: So, let's said that I puch you, would that be funny?  
  
Freak: Hell Nooo.  
  
Aerisakura: Then stop that or....  
  
MN: I will smash you against a wall.  
  
Freak: Ok. Ok. I won't do it anymore.  
  
Aerisakura: Please tell us what you think.  
  
MMX2: R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4: All Happy, All Fighty

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
Freak: Here is next chapter.  
  
MMX2: Now is just us.  
  
Aerisakura: We hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: All Happy, All Fighty  
  
  
  
Sakura was on her way to tell the others that she had found Takato, but when she arrived she sweat droped at what she saw, everyone had forgoten Takato. Kero was fighting with Suppi (Spinel), who just arrived with Eriol, Eriol was glaring at Henry, who for a strange reason was flirting with Tomoyo, while Jeri glared at Tomoyo, Tomoyo was almost ignoring Henry and was giving to much attention at Guilmon, Guilmon wanted to go and look for Takato or Renamon, but Tomoyo didn't let him go, Terriermon was teasing Guilmon saying someting like "Renamon is going to get really mad at you dino-boy, and I will console her", Kenta was also flirting with Tomoyo but she don't even noticed that he was around, then Jeri, in pure jealousy and to call the attention of a certain brainiac guy, started to flirt with Eriol, who also flirted with Jeri to call the attention of a certain camera maniac girl, Syaoran was no where to be found the same that Renamon.  
  
"Hey, everyone" Sakura said but no one heard her, well she got Kazu attention, and he walked to her and started to flirt with her.  
  
"Oh my beautiful Sakura...." he couldn't finish what he was going to say because a furious Syaoran appeared from no where behaind Sakura and gived Kazu a cold death glare, Kazu got to scared and decided to leave Sakura alone, Sakura didn't noticed Syaoran, she keep looking at the show her friends were giving.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kero fighted with Suppi, punching each other while flying "That muffin was MINE" yelled Kero.  
  
"You didn't want to eat with me, aaahhhh, I wil make you pay" Suppi said while kicking Kero, he was already under the effects of the sweet things.  
  
"IT WAS MINE you cheap stuffed animal" Kero said angrily.  
  
"Have you look at your self on a mirror, you look like a stuffed animal, and more cheaper than me......owwww...." Kero throwed a rock at Suppi and at this Suppi fall unconscious, while Kero celebrated his little victory.  
  
*************************************  
  
Tomoyo keep holding Guilmon in a bear hug, making Guilmon turn more red for the lack of air "How CUTE you are, can I take you home with me, come on, I will give you all the bread and candies that you can eat" Tomoyo said while kissing Guilmon on the nose, Guilmon tried to leave but couldn't.  
  
"Hey Guilmon, she tries to buy you, you should agreed, and I will get Renamon" Terriermon said while laughing.  
  
"If he doesn't go with you, I will go" Henry said smirking, Jeri and Eriol groaned.  
  
"No thanks" Tomoyo said without even looking at him, at this Eriol smirked, he made a little spell and now, a lot of bugs climbed on Henry.  
  
"Aaahhhhh, take them of me, take them of me" Henry yelled and Terriermon launched himself to Henry making him fall, and then Terriermon jumped on top Henry "trying" to kill all the bugs. Eriol smiled evily at this and took a seat besaid Tomoyo, who still tried to "buy" Guilmon and ignored at Eriol. Now Kenta had gived up and joined Kazu to walk back home.  
  
Jeri slaped Terriermon and stoped him from keep hurting at Henry, she then helped Henry to get up, and helped him to walk to his home.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sakura laughed at Tomoyo hugging Guilmon, and how Guilmon tried to free himself while Eriol called for Tomoyo, and Tomoyo totally ignored him.  
  
Syaoran looked at them too and he sweat droped, and though 'That Tomoyo is really crazzy, and poor of that little dinosaur' he laughed, Sakura turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, why don't we walk to my uncle's house, I don't think that Tomoyo would be cooming with us" She said giving one of her famous smiles making Syaoran blush.  
  
"Ummm...uhhh...yea of course" Syaoran said nervously and together walked to the house of Sakura's uncle.  
  
*************************************  
  
Eriol keep trying to call Tomoyo attention, and was about to give up when Renamon appeared in front of them and glared at Tomoyo, Tomoyo got a little scared of Renamon and dropped at Guilmon, who gasped for air.  
  
"Look at that Renamon, Guilmon was with that girl having a very good time, so why don't we leave them alone and you and me go to a priv..." Terriermon didn't get to finish, Renamon kicked him and send him flying to the sky, and he desappeared like a shooting star.  
  
Tomoyo standed up and then ran to find Sakura, Eriol followed her.  
  
*************************************  
  
Renamon looked at Guilmon, Kero flyed around Renamon and said "Well, what's the next plan"  
  
Suppi just woke up in time to hear Kero speaking and saw at Renamon slap Kero like if he was a nosy fly and smashed him in to a tree "Hey, don't hurt my friend" Suppi said and was about to take his true form when Renamon slaped him on the head throwing him to the ground unconscious, she then turned to Guilmon and glared at him, Guilmon gulped.  
  
*************************************  
  
Takato was walking towards his house when something hard hit his head, he fell to the ground on his face, he groaned in pain and looked up to see an unconscious Terriermon.  
  
"How weird, who could do this to Terriermon" Takato stood up and lifted Terriermon, and took him to his house to spend the night.  
  
*************************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were already in the house of Sakura's uncle "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now, good night Syaoran" Sakura said and kissed Syaoran on the cheek.  
  
"Good night Sakura" Syaoran said blushing.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Are you feeling better Henry?" Jeri asked concerned while helping Henry get into his house.  
  
"I feel a little better, thanks Jeri, good night" Henry said while Jeri kissed him on the cheek and said "Good night Henry" and left before Henry could say something, Henry just stood there looking at her while holding his cheek, he then remembered that Terriermon wasn't with him "He surely will come back soon" Henry said as he entered at his house and went to sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol arrived at the house of Sakura's uncle "Good night Eriol, thanks for walking me to here" Tomoyo said as she was about to went into the house.  
  
"Good night Tomoyo, I hope to see you tomorrow" Eriol smiled and then left.  
  
*************************************  
  
The next day, Takato went to Henry's house to take Terriermon there but stoped in the way to give Guilmon his bread. Terriermon started to laught at what they saw, the poor Guilmon had a black eye and some other bruises all over his body.  
  
"What happened to you Guilmon?" Takato asked cocerned for his friend.  
  
"A crazzy fox attacked us" Suppi said as he and Kero walked from the shadows, they also had a lot of bruises.  
  
"Is that bread" Kero said pointing to the bag that Takato was holding, Takato nodded, and Kero forgot his pain and launched himself to the bread bag.  
  
"Leave something for me" yelled Suppi also forgetting of the pain and eating the bread.  
  
Takato and Terriermon sweat droped at them "Well Guil, I'm going to take Terriermon with Henry, do you want to come?" Takato said looking at the all bruised Guilmon, Guilmon nodded and together walked towards Henry's house.  
  
On the way there Takato saw Rika, but she wasn't alone she was with Ryo, Ryo was giving her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Hey goggle-boy, looks like someone wants to steal the girl of your dreams" Terriermon laughed, and Takato turned around and left running to the other way, if he had stayed longer he would have seen at Rika smacking Ryo with the flowers.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't let him steal your girl, you should fight with him and show him to not mess with you" Terriermon said seriously at Takato, Takato looked at him and thought if that would be a good idea.  
  
"Yea kid you shoul hear at the rabbit here" Impmon said as he suddenly jumped from a branch of the nearest tree "I will help you"  
  
"Guilmon will also help Takatomon to train" Guilmon smiled at Takato.  
  
"Fine" Takato said a little insecure if this was a good idea.  
  
*************************************  
  
A few minutes later they were doing some exercise, running and all that stuff, and in th back you coul hear the Gonna Fly Now theme from the movie Rocky, Takato was preparing himself to fight with Ryo, Impmon and Guilmon training with him while Terriermon went to see Ryo and challenge him to fight Takato.  
  
Syaoran saw them and joined to help Takato to train, he teached him his battle techniques.  
  
'Everything to keep him away from Sakura' Syaoran thought.  
  
  
  
Ryo agreeded to fight Takato and in two days the fight will take place in the park near Guilmon's house. Takato keeps training, running in the backyard of the school, punching a sandbag, practicing battling with Syaoran, he winned some times and lossed others, but he won't give up, he will become stronger and will fight against Ryo, and will do anything to win.  
  
*************************************  
  
Freak: That's all for now. What do you think, will Takato be abble to win this battle.  
  
MMX2: Tell us what you think.  
  
MMX2: Sorry for the grammar mistakes.  
  
Aerisakura: R&R  
  
Freak: But don't flame us about our grammar mistakes.  
  
Aerisakura: For the ones that are reading my fic "You got a friend on me" I'm sorry but I haven't finished writing it.  
  
Freak: We helped a little at the beginning.  
  
Aerisakura: I will try to finish it and post it tonight, but if I can't I will post it tomorrow afternoon. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Heart Hard As A Rock

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: Here is the next chapter, we hope you like it.  
  
Freak: Hell Yeeaa!! Hey Aerisakura, your dog give me an idea, a little something to "tame" a crazzy digimon  
  
Aerisakura: My dog? Why?  
  
MMX2: With the fur like that, your dog looks like Jar Jar Binx.  
  
Aerisakura: Well my mom thought it would be good to cut my dog's fur.  
  
Freak: More like to crop her, hahahahaha.  
  
Aerisakura: So? What's.....oh no....you are not going to do that, do you?  
  
Freak: Hell Yeeaaa!!!! That will be very funny.  
  
Aerisakura: (sigh) Well at least you don't say that a stags are the funniest thing in the world.  
  
SHCG: Hey, they are very stupid and very funny.  
  
MMX2: Hey SHCG is back.  
  
Aerisakura: Whatever stag-boy, lets go on with the fic.  
  
Freak: A little warning, this is a humor fic but in this chapter it will be a little of drama too.  
  
Aerisakura: Before I forget, we decided to dedicated this Chapter to DigiDestined of Courage and to Flamegaruru.  
  
MMX2: Yea, they had been reading this fic since the beginning.  
  
Freak: Besides, they were the only in review the last chapter til now.  
  
SHCG: We will make something special for you in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the character we used in this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Heart Hard As A Rock  
  
  
  
It was the night before the battle, and Terriermon and Impmon had something planed to have a little fun.  
  
"This is the house, be careful, we don't want to be caught" Impmon said as they walked hidding in the shadows.  
  
"You don't have to remind me, I will be carefu...Renamon!!!?" Terriermon said as he looked up to the fox digimon.  
  
"What are you two foing here?" Renamon glared to them, Terriremon looked to Impmon and nodded, both jumped towards her while Impmon took out a electric shaver and was about to start to crop Renamon's right leg while Terriermon holded Renamon with much effort when they heared a roar, Impmon looked up and saw fear in his face, he turned around to see a angry Guilmon standing next to a even more angry Rika.  
  
"Uh-oh" said Terriermon as he released Renamon, that was a big mistake, at the moment he released, she puched him on the face and then kicked him like a soccer ball towards Rika who also kicked him and send him flying to a tree. (Freak: There, now Rika also had the opportunity to kick Terriermon)  
  
"It was....uhh...just a little joke" said a very scared Impmon and when Renamon was about to kick him, Impmon looked at Guilmon and said "Hey, you should be on my side, after all I'm helping your tamer to train and beat that Ryo guy" at this Rika picked up Impmon by the collar.  
  
"What did you said?" Rika said glaring at Impmon.  
  
"Well, the dino-boy here wanted to help his tamer to fight to that guy Ryo to try to impress you, and make him stop bugging you" "When?" "Tomorrow, at midday in the park, near dino-boys house" Impmon said and gulped closing his eyes, waiting to be beated up by Rika, but the beating never came, he opened his eyes end saw a kind of shocked expression on Rika's face, she dropped Impmon to the ground and went inside her house, Renamon glared at Impmon and then looked at Guilmon, then she followed Rika inside her house. (Aerisakura: Sorry for the beating to Terriermon, but at least they didn't beat up Guilmon now)  
  
Guilmon sighed in relief, and then looked at Impmon, who still was trembling in fear. "We better go back with Takatomon" Guilmon helped Impmon to stand up and togrther walked to the park, where Takato was training, forgeting that Terriermon was stuck in the tree.  
  
********************************  
  
Takato and Syaoran were still training in the park, Takato was already tired, Syaoran noticed this and said "O.k., I think thats all for now"  
  
Takato sighed tiredly and said "Thanks, I think I better go to rest now, see you later"  
  
"No problem, good luck tomorrow" Syaoran said as she walked away.  
  
"Good luck with Sakura" Takato said and then ran to his house leaving Syaoran blushing maddly.  
  
********************************  
  
"Who does he think he is? I mean, I can take care of my self" Rika said angered, Renamon wasn't angered anymore and now she was thinking in what to say to her tamer.  
  
"He just want to help you" Renamon said remembering that she and Guilmon were trying to pair up their tamers.  
  
"I don't need his help, I don't need anyone help, now leave me alone" Rika said looking away and Renamon disappeared, Rika then looked at the teddy bear that Guilmon gave her in name of Takato, she shook her head and went to have dinner with her grandmother.  
  
********************************  
  
Impmon and Guilmon saw Takato walking towards them "Don't say anything about what just happened" Impmon whispered to Guilmon, Guilmon just nodded.  
  
"See you later" Impmon said to Takato and left running, Takato waved his hand and then walked to Guilmon.  
  
"Hey boy, what were you doing?" "Nothing Takatomon, you look tired, Takatomon should rest" Guilmon said smiling to Takato.  
  
"You are right boy, I'm going to my house to rest now, til tomorrow boy" Takato said as he walked to his house.  
  
********************************  
  
It was almost midday now, Takato was already in the park waiting for Ryo to arrive, he hear footsteeps behind him, he looked back and saw Ryo standing there.  
  
"You ready" Ryo said smirking.  
  
"Yes, I warn you, I don't inteend to losse" Takato said with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Hahaha, I hear that you are a craybaby" Ryo said teasing Takato.  
  
"I'm gonna make you regret that" Takato said as he was about to take a fighting stance that Syaoran showed him, but froozed when he saw Rika walking towards them, Ryo looked at what Takato was looking and smirked when he saw Rika.  
  
"Rika, how good that you are here, now you will see how I..." Ryo said but stopped when he noticed that Rika wasn't paying any attention to him, Rika walked straight away to Takato.  
  
"R..Rika what are you doing here?" Takato said nervously.  
  
"I came here to stop you" Rika said while Ryo standed behind her.  
  
"Yea, Rika lets go to.." Ryo said but Rika raised her fist and hit him on the face, Ryo fell to the ground crying "My nose, my nose, I think you broke my nose"  
  
Ryo cries pissed Rika, so she dragged Takato by his ear away from the crying Ryo, while Ryo saw them leave he standed up to try to follow them when a Digital Fiel appeared and a digimon that looked like a stag appeared behind Ryo, Ryo slowly turned around "Uh-Oh, that's gonna hurt" Ryo said as the stagmon prepared to attack, from afar you could only hear some cries as stagmon hitted Ryo over and over, no one around to help, stagmon got bored of hitting Ryo and decided to go back to the Digiworld. (SHCG: Well, Ryo was mauled, not by Takato, but anyway, he was beated up, stagmon is my digimon and Ryo is just hurt, not dead)  
  
********************************  
  
Rika was still dragging Takato by the ear to another part of the park.  
  
"Awww, awwww, ouch, let go that hurts" Takato pleaded, but Rika didn't let him go.  
  
"What were you doing this?" Rika said as she released Takato.  
  
"Guilmon and Impmon say it would be a good idea, and that, that would make Ryo stop bugging you" Takato said rubbing his ear.  
  
"I don't need your help to make that creep stop bugging me, besaids, can't you think for your self?" Rika said angered.  
  
"Well, thay are my friends, and they were just trying to help me" Takato said still rubbing his ear.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should do whatever thay say without thinking" Rika said, her anger starting to fade.  
  
"Well, then I will think for my self, there is something I want to tell you Rika" Takato said as he gave a step towards her.  
  
Rika looked away and said "I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone" with that say, she started to walk away but Takato grabbed her wrist and stop her.  
  
"I will say what I want to say and you are going to hear it" Takato sighed and continued "Rika, I don't know why Guilmon that to Sakura, I don't like her, I like you......I could even say that I love you"  
  
Rika was still looking away, she closed her eyes and said "I....never mind.....I never been good at this things..." she took a deep sigh and said "You dont'...mean...anything to me" at this, Takato released her wrist and looked to the ground, she left, trying to not look back at Takato.  
  
After a while Terriermon(who just came down of the tree), Impmon and Guilmon arived "You better not be crying!" Terriermon said teasing.  
  
"Don't cry, Takatomon" Guilmon said worried.  
  
"Are you gonna cry? Cry, cry. Thas the only thing you're good for" Terriermon keep teasig.  
  
Takato shooks his head and said "There is a time when you have to stop crying" he raised his head, he wasn't crying.  
  
"I thought you would been crying" Impmon said sorprised, Takato walks away, only Guilmon follows him.  
  
"Are you O.k. Takatomon?" Guilmon said looking at Takato with worry.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm fine. Really" Takato said trying to smile to Guilmon, but he couldn't.  
  
"You sound sad" Guilmon said as he rested a paw on Takato's arm.  
  
"I'm fine, really, I just need to take a walk and be alone for a while" Takato said and walked away.  
  
********************************  
  
"Did you really needed say that to him, Rika? I thought you feel the same" Renamon said worried for her tamer.  
  
"I don't need love, all I need is to be strong tamer and have determination, if I have that, I don't need love" Rika said not looking at Renamon.  
  
"You really believe that, Rika?" Renamon asked, wanting to know if her tamer was just scared to face those feelings or if she was being honest.  
  
Rika sighed and said "I don't know how I feel"  
  
"Then you could have said something else, instead of that" Renamon said almost angered.  
  
"I thouhgt it was the right thing to do" Rika said looking at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Renamon was sorprised at this.  
  
"That's better than give him hope" "But Rika, you feel the same that him, don't you?" Renamon couldn't belive what she hear.  
  
"I told you I don't need love, besaids, why do I even bother, he will soo forget all of this" Rika said walking away, leaving a shocked Renamon.  
  
********************************  
  
Takato was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking to himself 'Someone once say that, "dwelling in the past is futile, you should move on" but I can't, I can't forget Rika, I can't get her out of my mind or my heart, is just to hard.....it hurts to much' Takato sighed saddly  
  
'Her heart is as hard as a rock, but I'm not going to give up, I will keep trying" Takato standed up and started to walk towards Rika's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: So how was it? We hope you like it. That's all for now.  
  
MMX2: This is like a cliffy.  
  
Freak: Yea, so hold your chocobos til next chapter.  
  
MMX2: Happy SHCG, we let you have your stag.  
  
SHCG: Very, thanks, it was funny right? I told you stags are funny.  
  
Freak: O-o;;; Well.....  
  
Aerisakura: O-o;;; it was….  
  
MMX2: Anyway….please R&R.  
  
Freak: Hey A..erisakura, about your other fic You Got A Friend On Me, looks like some ask for a secuel, are you going to make one.  
  
Aerisakura: Don't know...  
  
MMX2: But you are starting another fic, it could easily be a secuel to that.  
  
Aerisakura: (sigh) I guess, but is not even ready now, and I thought we would do that other Final Fantay fic.  
  
Freak: We are. Anyway, keep reading. 


	6. Chapter 6: Kero’s New Plan And Takato’s ...

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
Freak: The next Chapter is here, now A, your little niece give an idea.  
  
Aerisakura: Now what? My niece is a little devil, who does that came to be useful in this chapter.  
  
MMX2: We noticed we left a little tamer out of the fic, and well, you know us.  
  
Aerisakura: (sigh) Well at least you don't get ideas from the stags.  
  
Freak: It was your idea of letting SHGC to write that.  
  
Aerisakura: No, I just let him write, I didn't know he was going to write that, besaids, if you didn't want him to write then you should have told him that your self.  
  
Freak: It would have been better if it was Rika who beated up Ryo.  
  
MMX2: No it would have been better if Takato beated Ryo.  
  
Aerisakura: It's funny in the way it is, well except for the stag.  
  
SHGC: You mean stagmon.  
  
MMX2: Not you again.  
  
Freak: If you are going to keep with the satgs then you better leave.  
  
SHGC: Alright, no more stags, just I thought that there was someone from CCS that was left behind too, and is a funny girl.  
  
MN: Yea, I'm back and I support SHGC idea.  
  
Freak: O.k. I'm listenig.  
  
SHGC: Better read.  
  
MMX2: Before any of US forget, Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Freak: Hellll Yeeaaaa!!  
  
MMX2: We have to tech him to say something else besaids that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Kero's New Plan And Takato's Last Try.  
  
  
  
Rika was in her room. Waiting for her grandmother to call her to eat luch, when her mother walked into her room and show Rika some dresses that she just bought.  
  
"Rika, what do you think of this one" Mrs. Rumiko said showing a long yellow dress adorned with pink flowers, Rika just turned away ignoring her mother, Mrs. Rumiko sighed and was about to leave the room when she saw the little teddy bear, at this she smiled.  
  
"How cute little bear" Mrs. Rumiko said taking the bear "Where did you get it, did you buy it" she said smiling at Rika.  
  
Rika groaned, tell her mother that she bought it would be worts than saying the truth, so she just said "Someone gave it to me"  
  
Mrs. Rumiko smiled at her daughter and said "Who?"  
  
Rika groaned again and said "Just someone I know" Mrs. Rumikosighed and then left the bear where it was and left her dauther's room and went to the living room, and a few minutes later someone knocked at the door.  
  
*********************************  
  
Takato just arrived to the Nonaka's residence and knocked at the door, a few seconds later Mrs. Rumiko opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, is Rika in home?" Takato said nervously.  
  
"Oh you must be the boy who giver that cute little bear" Mrs. Rumiko said smiling at Takato, Takato blushed and nodded.  
  
"Come in, she is in her room, you can go to see her" Mrs. Rumiko said as she let Takato into the house.  
  
"Thanks" Takato said, and he started to walk toward Rika's room.  
  
"I wish you good luck little boy, you are going to need it, she is in bad mood" Mrs. Rumiko said walking to the kitchen.  
  
Takato sweat droped and said "Thanks" and keep walking towards Rika's room, when he arrived, he knocked at the door, Rika annoyed opened thinking it would be her mother again, and when she saw Takato instead of her mother, she was surprised, but then she got angered.  
  
"What are you doing here goggle-head" Rika said showing her anger, but she noticed her mother spying on them, so she dragged Takato inside her room.  
  
"I thought have told you to leave me alone" Rika said getting more angered.  
  
"That's you answer to everything Rika, to said just leave me alone" Takato said calmly, Rika glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
"When someone is getting closer to you, you say that, just leave me alone, why Rika? Why do you do that?" Takato said trying to look at her eyes.  
  
"Is non of your business" Rika said turning her back to him.  
  
Takato sighed and said "Rika..." in that moment Mrs. Rumiko walked in side the room with some food trays.  
  
"Here is somthing while you wait for luch to be ready" Mrs. Rumiko said as she lay the trays on the table and then she left the room.  
  
Takato stomach roared, he hadn't eated in all day, and now he was hungry, he blushed and Rika sweat dropped, she handed the food tray to Takato and said "Since you know where the door is, I don't need to show you out"  
  
Takato sighed and said "I will leave Rika, but I want you to know that being alone is not the answer, and I wont leave you alone"  
  
He starts to leave but Rika said "You can't say something like that and then leave, what did you mean by that?" Takato keeps walking not looking back.  
  
"Don't you run away from me" Rika said more angered now.  
  
Takato stops and turns to look at her and says "You are the one running Rika" after this he left, leaving Rika to think about what he said.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Kero and Suppi were at Guilmon's house, thinking in what to do next, now Kero had realized that his mistress should be with the one she loves and not with the one he wants her to be, now, the problem was in how to make the gaki confess his feelings for her.  
  
"We could use that red-mini-dinosaur" Suppi said a little hyper, he had been eating a lot of sweet things.  
  
"Yea, that right, Sakura say that he was cute, we could ask Tomoyo to make an special outfit to our dino-friends, hehehe" Kero smiled evily and in that moment Guilmon arrived at his house.  
  
"Hey dino-frien, just the one I was looking for, listen, I need your help" Kero said as he flyed in front of Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon won't help you to get together your tamer with my tamer" Guilmon said taking a seat next to Suppi.  
  
"No, no, no, is not like that, and Sakura is not my tamer, anyway, I just want you to help me to get together at mi mistress and the chinese gaki" Kero said landing on the ground and looking up to Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon thinked about it for a moment and then said "O.k. but you help me to get my tamer and Renamon's tamer together" Guilmon said looking at Kero waiting for his answer.  
  
"O.k. I will help you, we will need all the help we can get, we will start tomorrow" Kero rubbed his little paws and smiled evily.  
  
*********************************  
  
That night Kero went to see Tomoyo and tell her his plan.  
  
"Hohohohohoho, of course I will help, I will make that outfit and make that call for you, see you tomorrow Kero" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes and Kero went to play a visit to someone else.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next day, it was a little before midday,Tomoyo arrived at Guilmon's house with the outfit and very happily helped Guilmon to put it on himself, when they were finished, her eyes were all dremy.  
  
"O.k. dino-friend, now lets go to see my mistress, Tomoyo, you can tape everything, Suppi, you wait here for the kid with the goggles to come" Kero said and then he, Tomoyo and Guilmon walked to the park, where Kero had asked Sakura to meet him.  
  
"O.k. dino-friend, you go ahead" Kero said and Guilmon do as he was told.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile Rika and Renamon were taking a walk in the park, they were in silent, Renamon understood that her tamer nedded time to clear her mind and heart, Renamon then sensed a digimon near, it was Guilmon, she looked aroud for him, and then she saw him, walking towards them, he was dressed in a white robe, with a big red hear on his chest and wings on his back, a red bandana crossed his body, he was carrying a bow and an arrow, the point of the arrow had the shape of a heart, when he saw at Renamon in front of him he blushed looking even more red than normal, Renamon and Rika sweat dropped.  
  
"The digimon had to be as dumb as his tamer" Rika said shaking her head, Guilmon looked at Renamon who looked as she was trying to not laught.  
  
Kero started to get worried about Guilmon when he heard foot steeps from behind, he looked back and saw Takato with Suppi walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up" Takato said smiling, he still hadn't seen Guilmon and before he could say anything else someone jumped to him and hugged him yelling "Anwy kid"  
  
"Hey Takato" Henry siad as he and his little sister Susie arrived at the scene.  
  
Susie keep hugging Takato since Henry told her to do so and he will give her a present, Kero looked over to Rika and saw that she didn't look to happy, Renamon noticed this too, Kero smiled, his plan looks to be working.  
  
"Are you jealous Rika? Susie is just a little girl" Renamon said trying to not laught.  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS" Rika yelled and everyone got quiet and looked at her, she felt her cheeks turn more warm.  
  
"Wow!! Your face is beet red!!" a voice said from behind Rika, Rika turnerd to see the intruder, and saw a girl with black hair, with two pig tails and ruby eyes.  
  
"Who ask you" Rika said at the girl.  
  
"Grumpy" said the girl laughing.  
  
"What did you said" Rika said angered, raising her hand turning it into a fist.  
  
"I will say whatever I want" said the girl also raising her fist.  
  
"Ha, you think that you can beat me" Rika said laughing.  
  
"I will show you" the girl said as she tried to kick Rika, but Ryo appeared in the moment, he was with a broken nose, the same that his left arm and his right leg, the girl kicked him on the chest, knoking him down.  
  
"Ups, sorry. Oh stuffed animal there you are" the girl said running to Kero forgeting for complete of Rika, obviously this make Rika even be more angry.  
  
"Brat, you are finally here" Kero said to the girl, annoyed with the nick name.  
  
"Meilin, how good to see you" Tomoyo said hugging at the girl.  
  
"Good to see you to" Meilin said, Tomoyo introduced Meilin to everyone and then Meilin turned to Kero and asked him "Well stuffed animal, for what do you needed my help"  
  
Takato was still trying to free himself from the tigh hug of the little Susie, at this Kero took the chance to tell Meilin his plan, Meilin nodded and turned to Takato, she helped him to stand up, Susie hugging his leg now.  
  
"Takatomon is going to be really angry at me" Guilmon whispered looking at the ground sighing.  
  
Takato didn't looked too happy, and Rika only got more angered. Renamon was more worried for her tamer, Tomoyo taping everything, noticing the angry look in Rika's face, Henry laughing at Takato, Susie still hugging at Takato, Meilin being to friendly at Takato, Kero and Suppi smiling evily, Terriermon hidding in some bushes, afraid of Renamon, Ryo almost unconscious on the ground and Guilmon looking at the ground sad. How could end all this, well, Rika couldn't stand being there anymore, so she left, Renamon followed her, Takato saw this and tried to follow her, but nor Meilin nor Susie let him go, Kero and Suppi smiling more evily, Tomoyo still taping, now noticing the worried look on Takato's face, Henry stoped laughing, Guilmon followed Rika and Renamon trying to stop them, Ryo...still in the ground, now almost crying.  
  
"I don't want to be rude, but COULD YOU LET ME GO" Takato yelled now being angry.  
  
"Awww, anwy kid" Susie said crying and ran to Henry.  
  
"Don't need to yell" Meilin said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry" Takato said and then started to run after Rika.  
  
Kero, Suppi and Tomoyo went to look for Guilmon, Henry, Susie and Terriermon went home and Meilin went to help Ryo.  
  
*********************************  
  
Takato ran trying to find Rika, she was walking a little far ahead, Takato ran to catch up with her. Guilmon and Renamon, were no where to be seen.  
  
"Rika, please wait" Takato yelled to her, and surprisingly enough, Rika stoped  
  
"What do you want goggle-head, I told you to leave me alone" Rika said turning to him.  
  
"And I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone" Takato said smiling at her, Rika looked away.  
  
"Look goggles, I not in the mood for this" Rika said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait Rika, please just hear what I want to say" Takato pleaded and Rika sighed and agreeded to stay.  
  
"Remember the night that we really talked for the first time, I didn't know it then, but after that night everything changed, without knowing it, I started to have feelings for you, and with the time those feelings started to grow" Takato sighed and continued "One day I saw you in front of a store, a toy store, and I saw you looking at a teddy bear, when you left, I bought it, it was then that I realized my feelings for you, I wanted to give you that bear, but I didn't have the courage, and well Guilmon took it and gave it to you, I wish that it would have been me the one in give it to you, and I wish that you could love me too, do you feel the same way Rika" Takato said looking at Rika, waiting for an answer.  
  
Rika looked away and remained silent, Takato sighed saddly and said "Rika if you don't let people in into your heart, you will only get more hurt, please Rika" Rika still didn't answer.  
  
"Rika, if you don't let me in into your heart, I will leave" Takato said with sadness in his voice, but Rika still didn't say anything.  
  
Takato sighed defeated "Rika, if you don't feel the same way that's O.k., but please, don't keep pushing people away, goodbye Rika" Takato said turning around and started to walk away, Rika looked at Takato, she closed her eyes and......  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Freak: Whahahahahaha, a cliffhanger.  
  
Aerisakura: Sorry, but there is a reason to end this chapter here.  
  
MMX2: Yea, the next chapter may be a song-fic or song-chapter whaterver  
  
Aerisakura: So we will try to have it finished soon.  
  
Freak: Hell Yeeeaaaaa!!!!  
  
MMX2: Just be patient.  
  
Aerisakura: Is just that we haven't decided yet. We have to vote.  
  
MN: Yea is like this, A. and me voted for use the song but Freak and MMX2 vote for don't use it.  
  
Freak: And SHGC hasn't voted yet.  
  
MN: It's a song from CCS that really goes with the next chapter.  
  
Freak&MMX2: But we don't like it.  
  
MN: Whatever guys.  
  
Aerisakura: Well thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 7: Kero’s Plan Success

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
SHGC: See, bring Meilin was a good idea.  
  
Freak: But what were you thinking to make her be like that with Ryo.  
  
SHGC: Well, is just that I think that he had suffered enough.  
  
Freak: WHAT? Do those thing to him was funny.  
  
Aerisakura: And did you noticed that anyone complained about that.  
  
MMX2: Yea, there were only "poor Takato and poor Terriermon and Guilmon" but not even one poor Ryo.  
  
SHGC: Well, he wont bother Rika anymore.  
  
MN: Good. Well now on the fic.  
  
Freak: We decided that we won't use the song.  
  
Aerisakura: Well, before another battle between us start, lets go on with the fic.  
  
Freak: Heelll Yeeeeaaaaa!!!!  
  
MMX: Really Freak, you should learn to say something else.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Kero's Plan Success  
  
  
  
Takato sighed defeated "Rika, if you don't feel the same way that's O.k., but please, don't keep pushing people away, goodbye Rika" Takato said turning around and started to walk away, Rika looked at Takato, she closed her eyes and....  
  
"Takato wait....I..I l.l, agghh, I told you I'm never been good at this things" Rika said, took a deep breath, Takato walked to her and hugged her, Rika closed her eyes and returned the hug.  
  
'Is a little steep for the humanity, but a big steep for Rika' Takato thought as he keep hugging a smiling Rika.  
  
From some bushes Renamon and Guilmon saw their tamers, and smiled, then they hear a "Howww cuuuteeeee!!!!" besaids them and turned to look a dreamy Tomoyo taping everything, they sweat dropped.  
  
"Don't want to disturb you and your digi-girlfriend dino-friend, but could you come to help me like you promised" Kero said making Guilmon blush and making angry at Renamon, Kero noticed the angry look on Renamon and left before she could hurt him, Guilmon nervously follow him while Tomoyo and Renamon continued looking at (as Tomoyo would call it) the cute Rukato moment.  
  
Takato released Rika, and smiled to her, Rika decided to take another steep and kissed him, Takato at first was surprised, but then happily returned the kiss, from the bushes Tomoyo keep saying "Hooowwww cuuuuttteeee" but this time she said it to loud and Rika hear her, Rika and Takato parted and Rika looked around searching from where came that noise while Takato was dazzed, not every day the girl of your dreams kiss you, but then Rika saw the little red light of Tomoyo's camera.  
  
"Uh-oh, busted" Tomoyo said a little scared of the angry look on Rika's face, she walked out of her hidding place, Renamon disappeared before before Rika noticed that she was there too.  
  
Rika looked angrily at Tomoyo and said "If you show that tape to anyone, you will be dead meat" Rika raised her fist, shaking with anger, Tomoyo laughed nerveously and started to run away, Rika sighed and turned to look a still dazzed Takato and shook her head.  
  
"Goggle-head?" Rika said gaving her hand in front of him.  
  
"I love you Rika" Takato said finally recovering "I know I already said it, but I don't get tired of saying it"  
  
Rika blushed and smiled at him "I love you too, Takato" she said hugging him again.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Kero and Guilmon arrived to where Sakura was, she was in one of the benches, waiting for Kero.  
  
"O.k. dino-friend, we wait here until Suppi comes back with the chinese gaki" Kero said looking around for Suppi.  
  
After a while Suppi and Syaoran came running, Kero turned to Guilmon and said "O.k. now dino-friend, you are going to play to Cupidmon and go to Sakura and give her this saying that the gaki, no wait that Syaoran send them, hurry" Kero said taking some flower that he had hide in there before, Guilmon nodded and went to talk with Sakura.  
  
"Stuffed animal, where is Sakura, Spinel said that she is in danger" Syaoran said panting.  
  
"Why you do call Suppi by his name while you call me stuffed animal, eh?" Kero said angrily.  
  
"Tell me where IS SAKURA you STUFFED ANIMAL" Syaoran said grabbing Kero with one hand, squeezing him.  
  
"Puff, she is over...puff...there with...puff....dino-boy" Kero said pointing where Sakura was and trying to free himself from Syaoran's grip.  
  
Syaoran looked at where Kero pointed and blushed when he saw Guilmon giving some flowers to Sakura and he could hear what Guilmon was saying "Syaoran sends you this, and he says that he loves you" at this Syaoran blushed even more.  
  
Sakura took the flowers blushing and said "Where is Syaoran?" Guilmon smiled and turned to point where Kero and Syaoran where, she walked to him and said "Syaoran is this truth or is another of Kero jokes?" Sakura said a little blushe.  
  
"Well, I..didn't ask this mini-dinosaur to tell you that, but I do feel like that, I do l..love you Sakura" Syaoran said turning as red as a tomato.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and hugged him, Syaoran hugged her back "I love you too Syaoran" she said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hoooowwww cuuuuuuttteeeeee" Tomoyo said taping everything, while Kero and Suppi fighted to appear in the tape too, Guilmon just walked away.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran kissed and then smiled at the camera "There Tomoyo, now you have you complete collection of cute S&S moments" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"No, is not complete yet, still I have to tape your wedding" Tomoyo said laughing while Syaoran and Sakura blushed brigh red.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!"  
  
"Well, lets leave this two love-birds alone" Kero said and flyed away followed by Suppi and a dreamy Tomoyo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Meilin was helping Ryo to walk towards his house, she looked at him and thought 'Well, after all it wasn't a waste to come here' she smiled and gived him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Well goggles, I'm getting hungry so why don't we go to eat something" Rika said as she and Takato walked holding hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: That's all for now.  
  
Freak: Is not over yet.  
  
MN: There are still some couples to pair up.  
  
MMX2: R&R  
  
  
  
Freak: We will give you some preview, of the other fic we are writing, another humor fic, is "Our Own Celebrity Death Match" is a crossover too. But here are the first matchs:  
  
1) Aeris V.S. Tifa (from Final Fantasy 7)  
  
2) Takato V.S. Ryo  
  
And the third one, you got to chose, let in your reviews, who would you like to win and who would you like to be in the third match, and for what are they fighting. 


	8. Chapter 8: First Dates And Kero’s last p...

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
Aerisakura: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Freak: Hell Yeaaa!!!!  
  
MMX2: And A, went back to her normal self.  
  
Freak: That means no more yelling for us.  
  
Aerisakura: That I don't be on an angry mood doesn't mean that I will let you insult me and act as nothing happened.  
  
Freak: Ok. But at leats you are nice again.  
  
Aerisakura: Well sorry about that, but I was really nervous for some exams and you weren't making things any easier.  
  
Freak: Uh? Who?  
  
SHGC: And you say I'm the dumb one, Freak.  
  
Aerisakura: Anyway, let get going with the fic, before Freak starts to make more questions and before he starts a fight.  
  
MMX2: We hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon nor CCS.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: First Dates And Kero's last plan.  
  
  
  
"Well goggles, I'm getting hungry so why don't we go to eat something" Rika said as she and Takato walked holding hands.  
  
They walked in sileance toward the ice-cream parlour, and when they were about to arrive Takato turned to Rika and said "Rika, is this our first date?"  
  
Rika blushed and said "Well goggles, if you want it to be a date, then is a date" Takato smiled and gived her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They arrived at the ice-cream parlour and there they saw at Henry and Susie eating an ice-cream, Henry waved his hand and invited them to sit with him, Takato was about to walk to them but in that moment Sakura and Syaoran entered at the place.  
  
Sakura saw at Takato and Rika holding hands and smiled at Takato, at this Rika glared at Sakura and Syaoran glared at Takato, Takato and Sakura sweat dropped, and when Rika noticed at Syaoran glaring at her goggle-head, she glared at him, the same with Syaoran, when he saw Rika glaring at his cherry blossom, he glared at her, Takato and Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
At that moment, the door opened revealing at Tomoyo holding her camera taping everything, when she was close to them, she said "Hooowww cuuutttteee, you are having a glaring contest to defend the one you love"  
  
Rika and Syaoran blushed and glared at Tomoyo while Takato and Sakura just blushed and looked at the ground, Tomoyo laughed at them.  
  
"We better go with Henry" Takato said dragging an angry Rika with towards Henry's table.  
  
"Lets go to get our own table Syao" Sakura said gragging a blushing Syaoran with her.  
  
"How cuuuttteee, you use pet names" Tomoyo said dreamily, but now she didn't now at who she should tape, she looked at Takato and Rika and saw that as soon as they arrived at Henry's table, Susie said "Anwy kid" and hugged Takato's leg, Tomoyo smiled and walked to them.  
  
"Howww cuuttee, Rika gets jelous even of a little girl" Tomoyo said laughing.  
  
Rika turned to her and was about to punch her but Takato stop her by hugging her, at this Rika's face turned all kinds of red, Tomoyo keep taping and laughing, but realizing that Rika would beat her up as soon as Takato releases her, Tomoyo decided to go and tape at her best friend.  
  
Takato released Rika, who still was blushing but stoped as soon as she heard Henry laughing, she turned to glare at him and he stoped laughing, then she noticed that Susie was still hugging Takato's leg, she shot a glare at Henry that said "If your sister doesn't stop hugging my goggle- head, you will pay for it" Takato also saw this.  
  
"Susie could you stop hugging my leg? Please" Takato said looking at the little girl.  
  
"Henwy said that if I hug anwy kid, he would give ice-cweam, I want mowe ice-cweam" Susie said hugging tigher at Takato's leg.  
  
Rika and Takato glared at Henry, and Henry just laughed nervously.  
  
"Come Susie, lets get you more ice-cream" Henry said taking his little sister away from an angry Rika, Rika was about to go beat Henry up, but again, Takato stop her this time with a kiss, and from the other side of the place Tomoyo yelled "Hoooowwww cuuutttteeeee"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were looking at the too and they were cheering them, and didn't noticed a hidding Kero and a Suppi eating Syaoran's chocolate ice- cream, Kero came out of his hiding place and eated Sakura's srawberry ice- cream.  
  
Takato and Rika parted, and now was turn of Rika to be dazzed, while Syaoran and Sakura looked at thier ice-creams and saw at the two guardians trying to scape after have eated all the ice-cream.  
  
"Keroo!!! Suppiii!!!" Sakura and Syaoran said as the two little guardians escped from them.  
  
Takato and Rika were already eating their ice-creams, and Takato tried to feed Rika but she pushed his hand away and said "Look goggles, I can't take care of myself, don't treat me as a sissy girl"  
  
From the other side of the palour, Sakura, who was being feed by Syaoran, sneezed.  
  
"Someone must be talking of me" Sakura said smiling at a worried Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Rika, just for this time" Takato said giving Rika a puppy-eyes look.  
  
"Fine goggles, but don't tell anyone" Rika said and let Takato feed her.  
  
From the shadows someone whispered "Hooowwwww cuuutttteeee"  
  
Then Syaoran kissed Sakura and the same voice from the shadows said "Another cute moment for my S&S' cute moments collection"  
  
****************************************  
  
While they were in the parlour, Meilin was taking care of Ryo.  
  
"Thank you Meilin, you are very nice" Ryo said smiling to her.  
  
"Is nothing really" Meilin said blushing.  
  
****************************************  
  
While Henry walked home with Susie, they meet up with Jeri.  
  
"Hi Henry, hi Susie" Jeri said smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Henwy is this gilw youw gilwfwien" Susie said making Henry and Jeri blush.  
  
"Umm, Jeri would you like to go with me to leave Susie at home, maybe we could go to take a walk on the park" Henry said a little nevous.  
  
Jeri smiled and nodded, Susie grabbed her hand and Henry's hand, and together walked towards Henry's house.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kero and Suppi flew towards Guilmon's house, and saw him there all alone, and decided to get someone to be his mate.  
  
"I think that, that fox-like digimon would do just fine" Kero said rubbing his paws.  
  
"I don't know, she is too agresive, and poor dino-friend, she would treat him bad" Suppi said resting his little head on his paw.  
  
"Naa, she will be good to him, besaids, I think that our dino-friend likes her, well this is what we have to do (whispers, whispers)" Kero explained his plan to Suppi.  
  
"Ok. Kero, I will look my master and you look the fox-like digimon" Suppi said and Kero nodded, then both went to look for Eriol and Renamon.  
  
****************************************  
  
Henry and Jeri walked to the park in silence, the two of them were to nervous to say something, but then Henry broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Juri, would you like to go out with me, as..as a couple" Henry said as he looked at her.  
  
Jeri blushed and nodded, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her, they continued walking happily holding hands.  
  
****************************************  
  
Suppi flew over the city until he saw Eriol walking slowly, Suppi flew towards him and explained Kero's plan.  
  
"Ok. I will help, but then you will help me to get together with Tomoyo" Eriol said and Suppi nodded, then Eriol smiled evily.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kero look every where for Renamon, yelling her name, but didn't found her, and when he was about to give up when Renamon appeared behind him.  
  
"What do you want, flying stuffed animal" Renamon said, she didn't look to happy.  
  
"Well, dino-boy wanted to tell you something, and asked me to look for you" Kero said flying around her.  
  
"Do you really think that I'm goigng to fall for that trick, what do you really want?" Renamon said grabbing Kero in her paw.  
  
"Uhggg...let go....uhggg....he really wants to talk to you" Kero said still trying to free himself from Renamon death grip.  
  
"Fine, where is he?" Renamon said releasing Kero.  
  
"He is on his house" Kero said flying away before Renamon could grab him again.  
  
****************************************  
  
Eriol hiding was outside Guilmon house, waiting for Renamon to arrive, then Kero arrived flying and said "The fox-mon is coming"  
  
Renamon arrived and entered at Guilmon's house, in that moment Eriol went out of his hiding place and make a spell, sealing Guilmon's house, now no one could get in or get out, Kero and Suppi smiled evily, the same that Eriol.  
  
****************************************  
  
"What's this? Guilmon, what did your stuffe-friends did?" Renamon said not looking very happy.  
  
"I don't know, why are you here Renamon? Came to play with Guilmon" Guilmon asked looking at Renamon.  
  
"NO!! Your stuffed-friend said that you wanted to talk with me" Renamon said starting to sound angry.  
  
In that moment Eriol used a spell so they could hear what Kero said.  
  
"You two wont come out from there until dino-friend say, what he have to say" Kero said and started to laugh, and then again, every thing was sealed.  
  
Renamon turned to see Guilmon, who looked more red than usual "Well, Guilmon, what that, that you want to tell me?" Renamon said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Guilmon looked at the ground and his face started to turn even more red "Well...I...you think that Rika would be happy with Takatomon?" Guilmon said still looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes I think that your tamer would make Rika happy, is that all you wanted to say?" Renamon said starting to lose her patience.  
  
"Well.....Renamon....you think that......that you.....could..be.....happy...with me?" Guilmon said still looking at the ground.  
  
Renamon wasn't so shocked about this, she walked to Guilmon and said "I think I would Guil" and with that she kissed him on the nose, Guilmon's face turned even more red.  
  
The seal opened, but Renamon and Guilmon didn't came out and Kero and the other didn't want to diturb them so they went to help Eriol with Tomoyo.  
  
****************************************  
  
Takato and Rika were now walking towards Rika's house, they were holding hand and Rika was resting her head on Takato's shoulder, Takato smiled happily and sighed.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were taking a walk on the park, tomorrow they would leave back to Tomoeda and they wanted to take one last walk through the park, they had asked Tomoyo to give them some privacy, she had hardly agreeded, but at the end she did left them alone.  
  
Syaoran put his arm around Sakura and Sakura put her arm around Syaoran, after a while they took a seat on one bench and stayed there looking at the lake in front of them, talking of the old card captor days.  
  
****************************************  
  
Eriol asked Kero and Suppi to look for Tomoyo and that if she was with someone, they should distract that someone while he talked with Tomoyo, but after all he didn't need their help, Tomoyo was walking towards him.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo" Eriol said smiling to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Eriol" Tomoyo said returning the smile.  
  
"Tomoyo, there is something I want to tell you" Eriol said turning serious.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo said turning curious.  
  
"I'm going to be direct to the point, Tomoyo. I like you, and I want to know if you like me" Eriol said now turning nervous.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, but walked to Eriol and give him a peck on the lips "Does that answer your question?" Tomoyo said smiling at him and blushing.  
  
Eriol also was blushing and smiling, but he embraced her and give her another kiss.  
  
****************************************  
  
Takato and Rika arrived at Rika's house, Takato kissed her again but parted quickly as they hear someone opening the door, it was Ms. Rumiko, when she saw Takato smiled happily.  
  
"I bet you are Rika's boyfriend?" Ms. Rumiko said making Rika and Takato blush.  
  
"Well come in, don't stay there, I want to know the boy that is dating my daughter" Ms. Rumiko said dragging Takato towards the livingroom.  
  
Takato smiled at Rika's mother while Rika didn't look to happy.  
  
After a long talk, Ms. Rumiko was happy to see what a good boy was Takato, and at how happy Rika looked.  
  
"There is something more I want to ask you young man, do you think that Rika should wear dreeses" Ms. Rumiko said smiling at her daughter while Rika just glared at her.  
  
"Well, I think she would look very beatiful wearing a dress, but if she doesn't like to wear them, then she doesn't have to wear them" Takato said smiling at Rika's mom and then turned to see at Rika, who had a little smile on her face.  
  
Ms. Rumiko sighedand said "You two are a match made in heaven" and with that left at two blushing tamers.  
  
After another talk, now with Rika's grandmother, and after eat some homemade cockies, it was time for Takato to leave, he politely said his goodbyes to Rika's family and then Rika walked him to the door.  
  
"Well goggles, I will see you tomorrow" Rika said smiling at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Takato smiled at her and said "Tomorrow Sakura and her friends are going back to thier homes"  
  
Rika glared at him and said "How did you find out, did you talk with that girl Sakura?"  
  
Takato laughed and said "No, Syaoran told me"  
  
"Well then I think that we should to say our goodbyes to them" Rika said sighing and thouhght 'I have to make sure that that girl leaves, and that, that crazzy girl with the camera gives me whatever she had taped with me and my goggle-head'  
  
"Then see you tomorrow Rika" Takato said and hugged Rika before to leave to his house.  
  
Rika watched him leave and smiled, she then thought 'And to think that I almost lose my goggle-head, thanks to him and Renamon now I'm more, well human, by the way were is Renamon'  
  
****************************************  
  
Renamon and Guilmon were sleeping in Guilmon's house, Renamon was resting her head on Guilmon's shoulder while Guilmon had his arm arond her.  
  
****************************************  
  
The next day everyone, including Ryo, were in the train station, Sakura and her friends were goign back to Tomoeda.  
  
"Well, I hope we see each other again" Sakura said as she hugged at everyone, yes, even Rika hugged her, the thing that her love for her goggle- head makes her do.  
  
"We'll be in touch" said Syaoran as he shooked his hand with all the tamers and digimon.  
  
"We are sorry for the little jokes we played to you" Kero and Suppi said bowing to them, Renamon glared at them but then she smiled remembering that they got her together with Guilmon.  
  
"And remember that you have to let me tape your wedding, all of you" Tomoyo said smiling dreamily, everyone but Rika laughed, but then she sighed and nodded.  
  
"Rika can I ask you something?" Meilin said dragging Rika away from the others.  
  
"What is it?" Rika said annoyed, she remembered when Meilin was to friendly with her goggle-boy.  
  
"Well is about Ryo, look you are the one who could beat him up, so if you see that he is with other girl could you do just that and beat him up?" Meilin said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Beat that guy would be fun, but why? Don't tell me that you two...." Rika said with disgust.  
  
"Well yea, then would you do me that favor?" Meilin pleaded.  
  
"Fine I will beat him up if he cheats you" Rika said walking towards a curious Takato.  
  
"See you all later" Eriol said and then they boarded their train and left.  
  
The tamers waved their hands to their friends as they left, and each one left with their couples.  
  
Henry and Jeri walked together holding hands, they were going to the park and have a picnic just the two of them.  
  
Renamon and Guilmon told their tamers that noe their were together, they then left to Guilmon's house to eat some Guilmon's bread and then they would play.  
  
Ryo stayed there looking at the train disappear from sight and then he went home thinking of Meilin.  
  
Takato smiled happily, remembering that thanks to Sakura he got the courage to tell Rika his feelings, he put his arm around Rika, and she rested her head on Takato's shoulder, she was happy to be with her goggle-head, knowing that he would never leave her alone, and she made the same bow, she would never leave him alone.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Freak: It's finally over.  
  
Aerisakura: We hope you have liked it.  
  
MMX2: Let us know what you think and R&R.  
  
Freak: And tell us if you want us to send you a mail when we post the next chapter of our "Our Own Celebrity Death Match" fic.  
  
Aerisakura: Thanks for reading our fic. 


	9. Chapter 9: The crazy and senseless adven...

Cupidmon&Kero  
  
By: Smashfriends  
  
Freak: We are back with last chapter of this fic. This chapter is a senseless chapter about our bunny-rabbit friend-Terriermon, since we forgot of him in the last chapter.  
  
Aerisakura: Sorry for that.  
  
MMX2: We also thought that other way to make up for forgetting about him, we will bring him with us.  
  
Terriermon: How could you forget the cutest digimon around, and you not only forgot of me but you leave me alone too.  
  
Aerisakura: That was stag-boy work, but he didn't make anything for you.  
  
Freak: And he is not here right now.  
  
Terriermon: That means that I'm going to end up alone.  
  
Freak: But you get to have some adventures.  
  
Terriermon: For your own good, I hope it be good adventures.  
  
Freak: Of course.  
  
MMX2: On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The crazy and senseless adventures of Terriermon  
  
  
  
Rika and Takato where walking peacefully holding hands through the park when Terriermon appeared in front of them, he smirked and said "Rika there is something that I think that you should see"  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow and said "What is it now bunny-rabbit?"  
  
"Watch the name, and is something of your goggle-head" Terriermon said a little annoyed.  
  
"What? What is it? You have something about me?" Takato said looking confused at the little digimon.  
  
"Yes, is a present from that crazy girl with the camera" Terriermon laughed.  
  
"Look, you little dog-face, if is a tape of and Takato, I will have to hurt you" Rika said turning angered.  
  
"Is not of you and Mr. Goggle-head, in fact is Mr. Goggle-head with someone else, but you lust have to see it" Terriermon said laughing.  
  
"WHAT????" Rika and Takato said at the same time.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me goggle-head?" Rika said looking at Takato and then at the tape in Terriermon's hand.  
  
"No, no that I remember" Takato said nervously.  
  
"Why don't we look at the tape?" Terriermon said walking away.  
  
Rika and Takato followed at Terriermon and after a while they where at Guilmon's house, in there Terriermon had installed a T.V. and a VCR, he looked back at Rika and smirked.  
  
"Be ready for this Digimon Queen" Terriermon said as he played the tape.  
  
It was a tape of Takato indeed, a tape where Takato and Sakura where kissing. Rika wasn't happy at this; Takato was blushing with embarrassment at the scene, but then turned pale at the angry look of Rika.  
  
"Rika, I swear that I never did that, is a trick, is a trick of this evil bunny-rabbit, I swear, really, you have to believe me" Takato said backing away from her.  
  
Rika just glared at him and then she punched him on the face and then kicked him really hard in a very sensitive place. Terriermon started to laugh really hard.  
  
"Hahahaha the crazy hahahahaha girl with the camera hahahahaha teach me how hahahahaha make a fake video hahahahaha the one in the tape were you two hahahahaha but I changed to make it look like hahahahaha if it was the goggle-head and that girl hahahahaha and you fell for it hahahahahaha" Terriermon keep laughing.  
  
Rika turned to look at him really angered, her eyes were no longer violet but red instead, and a red aura like fire surrounded her, the bones of her hand cracked as she tightened her fist, her knuckles turned white, and Terriermon was frozen with fear and didn't move until he saw her walking to him, it was then when he started to run, but he didn't get to far, he was running so scared that he tripped with his long hears, and before everything went black he heard Rika laughing.  
  
After a few hours Terriermon woke up feeling a lot of pain through his entire body, he felt more pain on his ears and looked up and saw that he was tied to the highest branch of a tree, he looked down and got dizzy, it was really high.  
  
"At least my ears are very tight wrapped to the branch" Terriermon said with relief, but a seconds later, his relief left him when he heard the branch cracking and breaking, the only thing the little digimon like rabbit could do was close his eyes and wait for the impact.  
  
Seconds later, Terriermon was on the ground moaning in pain, he couldn't move and the people passing by stepped on him thinking that was just a stuffed animal that someone had dropped, after a lot of people stepped on him and some dog making his needs on him, Terriermon at least was able to stand up.  
  
He cleaned himself and said "How could that crazy, jealous, Digimon Ice Queen do that to me, and hang me at like that, someone must have helped her, yea, that's right, someone as crazy as her, that devil good for nothing fox-digimon Renamon, well, let's see if she can stand a little joke, hehehehehe" Terriermon laughed as he walked back towards Guilmon's house.  
  
After a short walk, Terriermon arrived at Guilmon's house, he hided behind a bush and saw at Renamon and Guilmon sleeping peacefully; he smirked as he saw a puddle of mud.  
  
"Take this, you devil good for nothing fox-digimon" and with that Terriermon threw a ball of mud at Renamon's face.  
  
Renamon woke up at the disgusting feeling of the mud on her face, he looked outside Guilmon's house and found at Terriermon laughing like crazy, she groaned angered waking up at Guilmon; Guilmon looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Renamon, I didn't knew that you liked to play with mud" Guilmon said happily.  
  
Renamon ignored at the red dinosaur digimon and walked slowly towards the laughing Terriermon, Terriermon don't even got the chance to run, Renamon had already cough him, she grabbed him by the collar and shock him, then she threw him to a tree and then she carried him to the mud and sunk him on the puddle of mud over and over until his entire body was covered in mud, she then kicked him and again he disappeared like a shooting star.  
  
Terriermon landed somewhere in the park and saw at Takato with a black eye, and Rika was helping him to walk, since it looked like Takato could even stand, Terriermon laughed at that but stopped as he felt a lot of pain through his body.  
  
"I have learned the lesson, never stay to laugh at them, better run before they caught you" Terriermon said trying to stand up and go home.  
  
  
  
The End Of Terriermon's Adventure  
  
  
  
Freak: Hehehehehe, that was really good.  
  
Terriermon: How's that good, they beat me up and still I ended alone.  
  
Aerisakura: Freak, I thought I told you that, beating up the digimon and Takato wasn't that funny.  
  
Terriermon: Yea, now let's see if this is funny to you..TERRIER TORNADO!!!!!  
  
Freak: Arrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh (falls to the ground in pain)  
  
Terriermon: That will teach him.  
  
Aerisakura: It was about time that someone put this freak where he belongs.  
  
Terriermon: The painland (jumps on top of Freak)  
  
MMX2: GO, GO; GO, GO, TERRIERMON, YEAAAA!!!!!  
  
Terriermon: (laughs at Freak) I hope that teach you to not make anyone beat me, hahahahaha.  
  
Aerisakura: Ok. Terriermon, that's enough, wait for him to wake up to continue.  
  
Terriermon: Okay.  
  
MMX2: R&R. 


	10. Chapter 7: Kero’s Plan Success "Alterna...

Cupidmon&Kero

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: This is an alternative chapter 7 from this fic.

Freak: We had said that we would use a song in this chapter but at the last minute we didn't.

MMX2: It a song that our friend MN wanted us to add, so here it is that chapter with that song.

Aerisakura: There aren't to many changes in the chapter, but we hope you like it.

MMX2: This is dedicated to MN, who had to is not longer a permanent member from our team, but we wanted to let her have the song she wanted in here.

Freak: If you are a CCS' songs fan, you might know it.

MMX2: It's the song "Supper Duper Love Love Days"

Aerisakura: Again, we hope you like it and we don't own Digimon nor CCS.

Chapter 7:  Kero's Plan Success

_Mokuyobi__ No Yojikan Me __Madogiwa__Wa__ Watashi Dake Tokutou Seki_

_Jugyou__ Ja Nawanai Kamoku_

Takato sighed defeated "Rika, if you don't feel the same way that's O.k., but please, don't keep pushing people away, goodbye Rika" Takato said turning around and started to walk away, Rika looked at Takato, she closed her eyes and....

"Takato wait....I..I l.l, agghh, I told you I'm never been good at this things" Rika said, took a deep breath, Takato walked to her and hugged her, Rika closed her eyes and returned the hug.

'Is a little steep for the humanity, but a big steep for Rika' Takato thought as he keep hugging a smiling Rika.

"I love you too Takato" Rika said closing her eyes and smiled at a shocked Takato.

_Donna__ Ni Ooku Hito No Nakakara Demo_

_Ishhun__ Dake De Anata No Sugata Chanto Mitsukeru_

_Itsuka__ Super Duper Love love Days Hajimaru_

From some bushes Renamon and Guilmon saw their tamers, and smiled, then they hear a "Howww cuuuteeeee!!!!" besides them and turned to look a dreamy Tomoyo taping everything, they sweat dropped.

"Don't want to disturb you and your digi-girlfriend, dino-friend, but could you come to help me like you promised" Kero said making Guilmon blush and making angry at Renamon, Kero noticed the angry look on Renamon and left before she could hurt him, Guilmon nervously follow him while Tomoyo and Renamon continued looking at (as Tomoyo would call it) the cute Rukato moment.

_Nokosazu__ Tabete Sodate Te Ikou Kono Kimochi_

_Anata__ Ni Tsukaeru Yuuki Honto Wa Madanai Kuseni_

_Koko__ De Me Ga Acchae Baiina Nante Sukoshi Negatta_

Takato released Rika, and smiled to her, Rika decided to take another steep and kissed him, Takato at first was surprised, but then happily returned the kiss, from the bushes Tomoyo keep saying "Hooowwww cuuuuttteeee" but this time she said it to loud and Rika hear her, Rika and Takato parted and Rika looked around searching from where came that noise while Takato was dazed, not every day the girl of your dreams kiss you, but then Rika saw the little red light of Tomoyo's camera, and gave a deadly cold glare towards it.

"Uh-oh, busted" Tomoyo said a little scared of the angry look on Rika's face, she walked out of her hiding place, Renamon disappeared before Rika noticed that she was there too.

Rika looked angrily at Tomoyo and said "If you show that tape to anyone, you will be dead meat" Rika raised her fist, shaking with anger, Tomoyo laughed nervously and started to run away, Rika sighed and turned to look a still dazed Takato and shook her head.

"Goggle-head?" Rika said waning her hand in front of him.

"I love you Rika" Takato said finally recovering "I know I already said it, but I don't get tired of saying it"

Rika blushed and smiled at him "I love you too, Takato" she said and kissed him again.

_Itsumo__ Mimamotte Kureru Kono Sora No_

_Aosa__ Ni Yatto Kizuita Youna Ki Ga Suru_

Meanwhile, Kero and Guilmon arrived to where Sakura was, she was in one of the benches, waiting for Kero.

"O.k. dino-friend, we wait here until Suppi comes back with the chinese gaki" Kero said looking around for Suppi.

After a while Suppi and Syaoran came running, Kero turned to Guilmon and said "O.k. now dino-friend, you are going to play to Cupidmon and go to Sakura and give her this saying that the gaki, no wait that Syaoran send them, hurry" Kero said taking some flower that he had hide in there before, Guilmon nodded and went to talk with Sakura.

"Stuffed animal, where is Sakura, Spinel said that she is in danger" Syaoran said panting.

"Why you do call Suppi by his name while you call me stuffed animal, eh?" Kero said angrily.

"Tell me where SAKURA IS you STUFFED ANIMAL" Syaoran said grabbing Kero with one hand, squeezing him.

"Puff, she is over...puff...there with...puff....dino-boy" Kero said pointing where Sakura was and trying to free himself from Syaoran's grip.

_Harikiri__ Sugite __Pinto__Ga__ Boke Chatta Shashin Mitai_

_Chikasugite__ Mieanai __Mono__Ga__ Ippai_

_Itsuka__ Super Duper Love Love Days Hajimaru_

Syaoran looked at where Kero pointed and blushed when he saw Guilmon giving some flowers to Sakura and he could hear what Guilmon was saying "Syaoran sends you this, and he says that you are the person he loves the most" at this Syaoran blushed even more.

Sakura took the flowers blushing and said "Where is Syaoran?" Guilmon smiled and turned to point where Kero and Syaoran where, she walked to him and said "Syaoran is this truth or is another of Kero jokes?" Sakura said a little worried that it was just a cruel joke from Kero.

"Well, I..didn't ask this mini-dinosaur to tell you that, but I do feel like that, I do l..love you Sakura, you are indeed the person I love the most" Syaoran said turning as red as a tomato.

_Nokosazu__ Tabete Sodate Te Ikou Kono Kimochi_

_Darenimo__ Zettai Mane No Dekinai Koto Dato Omou_

_Sekai__ De Hajimete No Koi O Shiteiru Yo Sugoku Anata Ni_

Sakura smiled at him and hugged him, Syaoran hugged her back "I love you too Syaoran" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hoooowwww cuuuuuuttteeeeee" Tomoyo said taping everything, while Kero and Suppi fought to appear in the tape too, Guilmon just walked away.

[Chorus]

Love Love Love Super Love

Dupper Love Love Days

Love Love Love Super Love

Sakura and Syaoran kissed and then smiled at the camera "There Tomoyo, now you have you complete collection of cute S&S moments" Sakura said smiling.

"No, is not complete yet, still I have to tape your wedding" Tomoyo said laughing while Syaoran and Sakura blushed bright red.

"Tomoyo!!!" said Sakura while Syaoran was more redder than ever.

"And the birth of your Childs, I have to have those to Sakura" Tomoyo said and then laughed like this "Ohohohohohohoho"

"Well, lets leave this two love-birds alone" Kero said and flyed away followed by Suppi and a dreamy Tomoyo.

_Love Love Love Super Love_

_Duper Love Love Days_

Meilin was helping Ryo to walk towards his house, she looked at him and thought 'Well, after all it wasn't a waste to come here' she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

*****************************************

"Well goggles, I'm getting hungry so why don't we go to eat something" Rika said as she and Takato walked holding hands, and then Rika rested her head on Takato's shoulder.

_Itsuka__ Super Duper Love Love Days Hajimaru_

_Nokosazu__ Tabete Sodate Te Ikou Kono Kimochi_

_Anata__ Ni Tsukaeru Yuuki Honto Wa Madanai Kuseni_

_Koko__ De Me Ga Acchae Baiina Nante Sukoshi Negatta_

Terriermon was walking through the park carrying a stereo on his shoulder, he was listening the song "Supper Duper Love Love Days" and had just ended, he smiled, his job was done.

*****************************************

Freak: Well that was all….

MMX2: Now I remember why we didn't decided to used the first time!!

Aerisakura: ……..Well that was what MN asked.

Freak: Yeah, and we know that whatever MN ask MMX2 gives.

Aerisakura: Or does…

MMX2: Hey!!!

Freak:  What?

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading.

MMX2: And please R&R.


End file.
